Fry The Heck Out of tai!
by The Late BenneyC
Summary: *singing* 'Do you beat up Tai? So do I!' *laughs* Taichi, Koushiro, Matt, Jyou, Izzy, Tai, Yamato, and Joe ask a few 'favors' of me. Or do they?!!!???


Author's note: This was fun. REALLY fun. I am so gonna get in trouble for being mean to them.  
  
  
  
The four boys walked through the hallway behind the blue and yellow dragon. Matt leaned over to Izzy and whispered, "Is he a digimon?"  
  
"Nothing on my digimon analyzer," he replied.  
  
The drake, that's a smaller kin of dragons, turned and smiled, showing his many teeth, "I'm just your average Sea Drake. and call me Twine. It bugs me when people call me 'that thing' or 'EVIL DEMON! RUN!!!!', okay?"  
  
"Okay," all four boys said quicky as the sweatdropped.  
  
Twine shook his head and continued walking, "Anime characters.... how agravating."  
  
They came to a door that read 'Control Room' on the front. Twine nodded at it, "He's in there. Good like with your 'requests'."  
  
"Thanks I think," Joe replied as the winged lizard flew off.  
  
Tai opened the door and marched in, "Okay Benny Boy we got demands and if they aren't met we're not working for you every again!" He shouted at the turned chair.  
  
The sound of clicking whiched had filled that air on entry ended. The large black chair turned slowly and smoothly and Benny Chaos Alabaster smiled politly at Tai, "I warned someone before about calling me that. That's strike two, my large haired friend."  
  
Izzy jumped in and spoke calmly, "If you'd just hear us out. We'd like some stuf written down, is that alright?"  
  
BCA smiled at Izzy, "Of course. If I turned you down and people found out... well Izzy Lovers are pretty close to my description of them."  
  
Izzy forced a laugh, "Yeah.. I was wondering if you could stop writing those, 'Izzy Kawaii' stories."  
  
"Why would I want to stop? I'm getting most of my reviews from them. And the more reviews I get, the more I write. There for, those stories make me write more."  
  
"Well it's creepy to think of that many girls liking me," Izzy replied.  
  
"Whos aid they were all girls?"  
  
"That's the other thing!" Tai broke in, again, "In 'Cupid's Little Helper' you made a yaoi scence, and we're not gay!"  
  
BCA smiled, "I can beileve if Joe said that."  
  
Joe smiled, "Thanks."  
  
"But I'm not to sure about you two," he said, pointing to Tai and Yamato.  
  
"What?! We just have a healthy friendship," Matt protested.  
  
"Very very VERY healthy," Koushiro muttered.  
  
"What was that, geek breath," Tai rose his fist in a threatening manner.  
  
"Oh please, you've hit me before, and you punch like a girl," Izzy said calmly.  
  
Tai pulled back his fist and...  
  
"In the name of Katt Monroe 'THUNDER THE HECK OUT OF TAI!'" BCA yelled as bolts flew from everyone, converging on Tai.  
  
After the smoke cleared a very charred and black Tai coughed out, "Why?"  
  
"You about hit one of the most popular digimon characters around!" BCA yelled at him.  
  
"Hey, I'm more popular than him!" Matt said angerly.  
  
"Suuuure," Joe said behind him.  
  
"What?" Matt whiped around and faced Jyou, "say that again."  
  
Joe looked surprised, "I said that?"  
  
BCA sighed and hit a button, there appear the respective people's digimon, "Can you calm them down?"  
  
"Can anyone?" Gomamon asked.  
  
"I don't think so," Tentomon said, hovering above the impending chaos.  
  
"There's a reason I put 'Chaos' in my name," BCA said, smiling.  
  
Izzy shoock his head, "We're getting no where argueing with our selves. To be blunt, Tai wants a love scene with Sora, Matt wants Mimi, and I don't know who Jyou likes."  
  
"Kari," he replied, as quietly as he could.  
  
"WHAT?! You freak, keep away from my sister!" Tai yelled he ran up to Joe and...  
  
CHARED TAI!!  
  
"*cough* now what?" the blackened Tai asked.  
  
"If you got rid of him there'd be no moer Jyoushiro. Hey wait, go ahead! That's the worst yaoi couple around." (I'm fully prepared for flames, okay? To quote a friend 'I'm amde from un-flamable material so thhpppt!')  
  
Shudder runs through the asembled group of boys.  
  
"Okay Okay! Can we get on with this?" Matt asked, getting anrgy.  
  
"Can we have love scense too?" Agumon asked.  
  
BCA looked down at him, "I feel digimon have females and male digimon that are similar to them, so not unless I see a LadyAgumon."  
  
"You mean like with Angemon and Angewomon?" Gabumon asked. There henced a laugh from the digimon, "Did you see them when WarGreymon was fighting Machindramon?"  
  
Tentomon laughed, "Yes, I was there. They were hugging!"  
  
(It's true!)  
  
Matt sighed and banged his head against the wall, "focus you idiots focus!"  
  
BCA laughed at this, "Keep a thought in my head for a sustain period of time? Man, it's 11:27 at night on the eve of the final Digimon episodes for season one, I'm too hypered to think that wall. You're lucky I'm using large words!"  
  
"You're that hyper to see us?" Joe asked  
  
Benny Chaos Alabaster slaped his forehead, "Well duh! But ya know what. I think I will put Izzy with Kari, and Matt with Sora, and leave Mimi with Tai."  
  
At this, the three boys glared at each other and started argueing.  
  
Jyou blinked, "What?"  
  
BCA got up and headed to the door, "Let's go crash a party down in Normal town tonight."  
  
Joe looked down at the digimon, then to the three fighting digidestiend, then too BCA, "Sure."  
  
"We're coming too!" Gomamon cried as they raced after them.  
  
  
  
Gees.. it's a PWP!! I was waiting for when I'd write one of those. *voice in back of his head* Voice: What do you call the Wacky Hours? Self: Oh shut up! Well this is some insanity I had to write. Now I'll continue with Joe and myself partying. This is what happens with too much B52's, and paint fumes.  
  



End file.
